


Eldebar (An MCYT fantasy AU)

by CrownedHatchet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedHatchet/pseuds/CrownedHatchet
Summary: The country of Mortanel has been full of magic since the beginning of time. So why was it so odd that in a magical family such as the Artis family, Tommy was the only one who was completely human?A.k.a.; Magic AU! With Dream SMP characters!! Made by me and my friend ameliecooksaneggwithaspoon on tumblr!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time posting on Ao3! Hope you enjoy and have a good day!
> 
> -Voxel

Tommy can remember the way the winds blew the soft grains and wild flowers outside of Amaris, the soft yellow with speckles of vibrant hues expanding for miles, stretching far to meet the sun at the edge of the sky. It’s a fond memory, a taller man in a green sweeping coat calling out to two older boys who were already racing down the hill. Tommy is young, just about six and a half when the Artis family makes their annual stop on the hill to watch the sunset. It was a pleasant day. They continued this for over ten years. 

It’s almost fully dark out when four armor clad figures make their way to the top of the hill. All covered in a mixture of mud, sweat, blood and ash. The youngest rips off their helmet, a head of messy blond hair lets the helmet fall to the ground, he plops down next to it with a shaky breath. A brunet sits down more gracefully next to him, a blond man with dark wings sits to the youngest’s right and hesitantly, a man with long, pink hair follows suit. It is still compared to the large battlefield at the bottom of the mountains. A quiet and welcome change to merely hours before. 

They had gotten what they wanted, knowledge and peace, but it didn’t come without its own sacrifices.


	2. Patience is key.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pa·tience  
> /ˈpāSHəns/
> 
> noun  
> 1.  
> the capacity to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset.  
> 2.  
> Something Tommy doesn't have much of.

The Artis household is quiet today, the twins are out in Eldebar. Techno had Arena training today and Wilbur usually spent his free days busking on the streets of the capitol. Their father, Phil, is at home due to a three-day break from guild missions, per Stampy’s request. 

The book in his hand sat heavy in his hands, he let the book drop to his lap, throwing his head back with a groan, breaking the silence. A familiar green cap covering mop of blond hair peaks over the dividing wall with raised brow. 

“Tommy? You alright?” Tommy rolls his head towards his father's direction. 

“I’m bored,” Tommy drawled out, met with a small chuckle from his dad.

“Well, your brothers are in the capital to do their work, so that’s off the table. Maybe go out in the forest, explore some?”

“I’ve done that all already, I know the forest super well.”

“I have some errands I need to run tomorrow, perhaps you could tag along?” At that, Tommy perked up. The prospect of going to the capital was always exciting, so he was instantly psyched to join. “We could stop by Techno on the way, bid him good luck on his fights.”

“Yeah!” Phil couldn’t help but smile at the childishness peeking out from behind his youngest’s words.

“Good, I need some extra hands to help me carry everything we’re getting. It's market day tomorrow, so it’s going to be a busier day, try not to get lost, yeah?”

“Yep, will do!” Tommy was up and off the couch now, bouncing around the room with excitement.

Tomorrow is going to be a good day.


	3. Into the Woods to Eldebar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Artis family takes the trek to Eldebar! (Shenanigans ensue)

Hair clung to the back of his neck, a thin layer of sweat forming across his brow. Even in the early morning, the day was already warm, warmer than Tommy was expecting. A huff escapes his lips, shuffling his feet, shoulders slumping forward. Drowning out his brother’s conversation about the upcoming fight. Techno, gesturing enthusiastically, describing new techniques he would try today and Wilbur was hyping him up, equally as excited for his brother. Phil watches from behind them with a content smile, all while keeping an eye on the dirt road in front of them as they continue their walk. 

Along the way Tommy had found a large broken piece of a branch, using it like some sort of walking cane, his brain filled with off-handed ideas of him walking with this stick- no staff. A powerful wizard traversing heavy and lush vegetation, wiping the sweat from his weathered brow. 

Flying creatures and small beings made of mostly light fly around his head, he grabs the worn pointed hat holding tight as the wind nearly blows it away. He watches the creatures fly into the bright sky above, slowly turning into mere specs. 

The flowers at the edge of the dirt road were naturally larger and vibrant. Bright pinks and Violets litter the deep green hue of the grass, the petals shimmer with untamed magic. 

A faint breeze blows past him, faint enough to want him to have it come back stronger. Then another sweep of air blows past, a little stronger and another- 

Pain blooms across the bridge of Tommy’s nose, stinging hits his cheeks. He jolts back with a yell. 

“Ow what the hell—” He cries out holding his face, Wilbur whirls around with a shocked smile on his face. Techno looks over with a raised brow. “You just smacked me!” Wil rolls his eyes. 

“You were the idiot who got too close to me!” 

“Oh I’m sorry I got in smacking range!” He sasses. 

“Boys,” Phil warns lightly. 

“Maybe if you got your head out of the clouds when walking this wouldn’t be an issue you dumbass!” Tommy huffs and turns to Phil who gives a tired sigh and shrugs. 

Thankfully, the walk continues without any other smacking incidents. The 'excruciating pain' Tommy was in subsided to merely a dull ache across the bridge of his nose, Phil made sure to check that it wasn't broken, and it wasn't. 

The dirt path splits off to the left, and the twins up front take the left and follow down the road. After a few more minutes, a large coliseum structure stands proudly, made of sand colored bricks and warm colored accents across the building. Cheers echoed from inside, a good amount of people still walking in. Techno turns on his heels to look at his family with a proud grin. 

"Well folks, this is where I must bid my farewell for now." Wil rolls his eyes with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

"Got everything you need?" Phil looks over his son quickly checking for any missing items. Techno nods and pats the bag on his back. 

"Yep, brought my sword yesterday to have them sharpen it before the games today. I don't start for another half hour but I'll be done around three today." Phil nods and claps a hand on Techno's shoulder. 

"Sounds good. You're gonna do great." 

"Yeah you'll do great, don't forget the sweep trick!" 

"Stab people fucking hard!" 

"Stab wha- Tommy that's not how that works at all." Wilbur wheezes, curling an arm around his stomach. 

"Actually, Tommy’s spot on. Y'know what Tommy, I'm gonna stab people so hard today. It's gonna be great." 

An announcer cuts through the noise of the crowd, calling for one more duo team battle before the solo matches begin. Techno tilts his head towards the entrance. "Looks like it's my time soon, I'll see you all at three okay?" 

"Sounds good Tech, good luck!" 

"Good luck Techno!" 

"Wooo! Go cause violence!" 

Techno walks off, throwing his head back in laughter, throwing a wave over his shoulder before disappearing in the crowd. 

Three of the Artis family not are now back on the main road. Tommy now throws in the occasional remark into the conversation, most of it was talk about where Wilbur was performing today. Apparently it's some tavern close to the market so Phil seemed pleased that he wouldn't be on the other side of the city, less time walking to gather back up again, Tommy figures. 

Walking the rest of the way, Tommy started to become bored. Not like yesterday, where all the words on the page seemed to melt into hundreds of pages of pure gibberish- no, this was the type of boredom that made you wanna do something ridiculous, trying to grab some sort of satisfaction. But no, he was walking a dirt road, his family already mid conversation and no one to really bug. Well, he could always annoy Wilbur, but then Phil wouldn't be pleased. 

Wilbur was fun to annoy for multiple reasons; for starters, he starts off fine but the more you bug him the more he starts to gesture and animate himself. Almost like he's trying to use wild gestures to throw you off. Then he gets red, it's a progressive transition into normal skin to red as a tomato. He'll laugh it off at first, trying to prove he's not actually getting annoyed when you know you're starting to crack him. Then it gets brighter in color and this is where Tommy loves to point it out, because somehow- by some higher beings' graces, he gets more red. Right about there is usually where Tommy stops and leaves his older brother bright red and flailing around like a poorly manned puppet. Just thinking about it makes Tommy huff a laugh through his nose. 

On the other hand, if he tried anything like that Phil would probably tell him off yet again, for embarrassing his brother, something Tommy would rather not go through. He sighs, coming to the conclusion it would be best to sadly, leave his brother alone. Even though seeing Wilbur move around like a marionette in a windstorm, screaming his head off, would be very entertaining. 

As he pushes the ideas out of his mind, large stone walls peek out from the horizon. The closer they get the more they can hear the city, horses and carts making their way down the stone streets, city criers calling out the daily news and gossip, the quiet buzz of everyday conversations. Two diagonally placed blue rectangles pair next to the matching in red with a beautiful golden-yellow sun in the middle. A telltale sign of the monarchy or Mortanel. The flag waves against the stone brick outer wall, a beacon of pride for the capital city past it. 

Tommy takes a moment to take it all in once again. 

Welcome to Eldebar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Posting may or may not get a little less frequent now that my new school semester started. But I hope you all are enjoying their adventure so far! 
> 
> -Voxel


	4. And the crowd goes wild

A red clothed figure slides a few feet across the arena, boots digging into the semi packed dirt and sand if the floor, a large dust cloud makes it hard to see in the fight. Hand slammed into the ground to keep them from sliding. They stand up again quickly, sprinting at the figure across from him, sword in hand ready to swing at the opportunity.

Techno gets close enough to hit Dream, heart thumping in his chest. Magic shines off the sword like a glare from the sun, except the glare is a vibrant shade of magenta, almost bordering red. It sparks as it makes contact with the wooden shield. A noise of annoyance escapes Techno, his face contorting under the pig mask.

The smile mask reveals itself, almost knowing too much and Techno steps back and flips his sword over his hand, a bit of a flair for the audience's sake. Dream drops the shield to his side and his axe shines menacingly in his left hand.

"Come on Techno, you can do better than this." Dream's voice echoes up the coliseum structure. The crowd whispering and 'ooo'-ing Techno places a hand on his hip. "For the self-proclaimed God, you're really slacking here."

"Then drop the shield, green boy. And it'll make it even." He smirks when the other scoffs, before throwing the shield off towards the wall. The crowd gasps as he does so and it makes Techno smile. "Thank you, now was that so hard?" He teases, the other rolls his wrist.

Dream huffs, and rushes at Technoblade.

The fight goes back and forth, the crowd cheering for the one who seems destined to win. Then something starts rattling at the barred doors into the arena floor. The crowd quiets for a moment. Both Techno and Dream falter in fighting as the rattling gets louder. Neither of them close enough to see what's at the doors. There's silence before all the doors at the arena break open with an explosion. Dream and Techno duck, sand and metal scraps fly everywhere.

And the crowd goes wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I'm not dead yet! School is kinda crazy right now but I'm going to try to post a more soon! Hope you all have a great day. 
> 
> -Voxel


End file.
